


蛇爪

by dantemustdie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantemustdie/pseuds/dantemustdie
Summary: 狗狗恰柠檬gif





	蛇爪

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么突然开始操叔叔，迷惑，但是玩蛋真的好快乐，我还想玩

尼禄差点气疯了，因为但丁让他等在房间里然后无情地放了他的鸽子，他就这样傻乎乎的在床上坐到了凌晨2点，然后意识到自己又被耍了，他3点的时候在酒吧里找到了趴在吧台角落呼呼大睡的但丁，像拖一条死狗一样把这家伙拖回事务所，顺便把账单赊在了但丁的名字下面。

更令他生气的是，但丁去酒吧了这一情报还是从自己老爹那得知的，他不知道但丁的行踪，但是这个人知道，他甚至还知道更多关于但丁的事，不仅限于今天晚上溜达到了哪里。

他一边给但丁擦脸一边生闷气，手上的力度越来越大，但丁比起年轻人略微松弛的柔软脸颊被热毛巾拉长捏扁，他看着这张无防备又滑稽的脸，疲惫的、昏睡的、胡子拉碴的，莫名其妙地生不起气来了。虽然这样一趟折腾下来他早就没了兴致，只能一边嫌弃但丁身上的酒气一边钻进但丁的被窝，然而老男人却粘了上来，用大腿勾着他的大腿，在他的脖子里喘气然后把湿热的呼吸往他衣领里灌，年轻人哪里禁得住这种撩拨，尼禄翻过身夹住被子，防止但丁又用什么危险的部位在他半勃的性器上煽风点火。

“是尼禄吗？”他听到但丁在背后口齿不清地喃喃着，手不安分地摸了上来，带着一层薄薄的汗，把尼禄摸得整个人都暴躁了起来，“你已经昏头到连现在在哪个男人床上都分不清了吗？”尼禄扭过头发现但丁眼睛还是闭着，上次接吻之后他已经勒令但丁好好修剪一下他玫瑰花上的刺，但是现在又冒出了一些细小的胡茬，看样子这段时间他被魔力喂得很好。

他现在绝对不会缺魔力了，可有的是人排着队浇灌这朵玫瑰，尼禄酸溜溜地想，却不得不承认自己也是其中一个眼巴巴地掂着水壶的人，他深知无法独占他，从前也是，现在更是了，但是至少现在他可以吻他，只需要低下头就能拨开花瓣，然后吸吮花蕊，但丁会热烈地回应他，即使他看上去困得要死，尼禄感到花蕊勾上了他的舌尖，愉快地磨蹭着舌苔，把威士忌淡淡的泥炭味传得满嘴都是。

虽然他不怎么喜欢威士忌厚重的口感，但是此时此刻并不讨厌，但丁总能一个吻就能让他硬起来，更何况他今晚本来就打算来一发，但丁似乎猜出了他的想法，微微睁开眼睛，蓝灰色的虹膜在深邃的眼窝里泛着光，然后他翻过身，将裤子褪下一点 ，毫不在意地将丰满的臀部暴露在尼禄面前。

“请用吧。”

但丁笑着说，眯起的眼睛藏在眉骨的阴影下，老男人的技巧对他来说太过狡猾了，他完全受不了这个，他完全受不了但丁这样把屁股送到自己跟前讨好地扒开臀缝摆出一副任君挑选的姿态。是在弥补今晚的疏忽吗？是在为这些天的冷落道歉吗？是歪斜的天秤稍微向他那边拨了一个砝码吗？尼禄的心脏被撕扯着又无法问出口，他永远无法问出口，他永远输了。他只能把鼻子拱进妈妈的胸脯里发泄怒火，却没有资格像他的男人一样去爱他。妈咪的双乳可以包容小孩全部的委屈，妈咪的屁股可以吞下小孩的整根肉棒，妈咪的子宫可以灌满小孩满溢的精液，尽管他现在柔软、疲惫又嗜睡，但他仍可以吃下尼禄身体力行的爱意并在那小子和他父亲一脉相承的硕大龟头蹭过腔口时颤抖着发出他爱听的甜腻呻吟。

尼禄把但丁的一条腿架在肩膀上，打开成一个钝角，方便使力又能进得很深，但丁在酒精和疲劳的双重作用下看起来快睡着了，又被尼禄的冲撞顶得哼哼两声，尽管如此，身体还是会习惯性地回应尼禄的动作，弓起腰用敏感点去迎合对方顶弄的角度。然而——他实在太困了。意识仿佛被一根细线吊在半空中，阴茎的每一次深入都会使他的神经一阵摇摆，即将跌入深度睡眠又被快感抛向云端。接着那些快感也开始被困意吞没，只剩下内脏被外力不断挤压和黏膜反复刮擦的机械触感，他习惯这些触感要甚于被把玩阴茎，以至于他真的睡着了，在尼禄卖力地干着他的时候，保持着眉头紧锁，大腿夹着尼禄后背的模样。

尼禄当然暴怒了，又一次的，他发泄一般地托起但丁的腰然后狠狠地捅进去，但是但丁睡起来就像死了，哪怕身体最深处的腔道被暴力顶开然后一遍又一遍碾过光滑厚实的敏感内壁，哪怕颤抖着弓起背部被尼禄操得干性高潮，他也依旧紧闭双眼保持着如同大号飞机杯一样的温驯、冷漠、无机质。也许只有把刀尖抵在他的眼珠上才能把昏睡的但丁叫醒。尼禄泄气地退出卡在生殖腔口的龟头，在比硅胶更柔软火热的肠壁上抽插几下然后射在但丁的微微鼓起的小腹上。这是他最糟糕的一次性爱。尼禄皱起鼻子，低头把弄脏了但丁肚子的精液清理干净，他沮丧得像一个刚刚被父亲骂了累赘的小孩，尽管他从来不会承认他现在有多难过。

他只能怀着大部分的委屈和小小的失落把但丁重新塞进被窝里，贴着饱涨的胸膛和放松下来后不再坚硬的腹部，他把手掌贴在上面，恶魔的血脉在掌心有节奏地鼓动着。这里面大部分时间都装着垃圾食品和精液，尼禄不用剖开看看都知道，偶尔——非常偶尔的情况下会含着一颗小小的蛋，然后来不及破壳就被但丁熟门熟路地处理掉。他曾经差点就真的剖开了但丁，是但丁，不是来路不明的红衣入侵者。他已经受够了那家伙把他像逗狗一样耍来耍去，然后又当做什么都没发生过一样轻飘飘地离去。也许是愤怒带来了但丁始料未及的爆发力，尼禄抓住他的脚踝把他从半空中扯下来，然后骑跨在但丁的腰上，恶魔的手爪嵌入他的肩膀。这小狗打架一般的压制显然不足以禁锢另一个恶魔，他的挣扎进一步惹恼了尼禄，被愤怒冲昏头脑的小家伙举起剑，想要把但丁和地面牢牢钉在一起——以一种残忍的方式。尼禄红着眼睛盯着但丁面无表情的脸庞，抿起的嘴角不再像往常一样风骚地翘起，藏在睫毛阴影下的蓝灰色瞳仁没有多余的情绪，冷漠地看着他，没有反抗，仿佛那柄即将刺破他胸腹，贯穿肌肉、脂肪、内脏与骨骼的高悬的剑与他毫无关系。尼禄知道自己不能再看下去了，他大口喘着气，像是在压抑失控的情绪，握着燃油剑柄的手却开始发抖。他在但丁审判一般的视线中落败，丧失了刺下去的勇气。他当啷一声丢掉绯红女皇，伏倒在一边，汗珠混着眼泪从鼻尖滚落，他不想让但丁看见，只好将额头埋进尘埃里。

他听到但丁微不可查地叹了口气，那叹气包涵了失望、无奈和更多他听不懂的东西。然而那个他总也抓不住的男人这一次却没有急着离去，但丁躺在地上，等着小孩把多余的眼泪吞进肚子里，沾满尘土的衣袖把那张漂亮的脸蛋抹得滑稽可笑，鼻尖还泛着水淋淋的红色。尼禄一言不发地从但丁身上爬起来，却被但丁拉住了手腕，但丁吻了他，不带任何情欲，只是安慰性地。他在尼禄的口腔中尝到了眼泪的咸味，因为情绪激动而过量分泌的唾液从嘴唇相贴处流下，尼禄的舌头退缩着，小心翼翼地回应但丁的吻，尽可能地控制凌乱的呼吸让自己显得不那么狼狈不堪。他闭着眼，听到了皮带扣被挑开的金属碰撞声，然后是第二声，最后他感受到那只手探向了自己的裤子。他睁开眼，但丁的上衣已经敞开了大半，即便是毫无经验的人也知道这意味着什么了。他看着那一对数次搅乱他甜蜜梦境的饱满乳房热热地贴上来，伸出手满怀困惑地托住了它们，并为它们柔软的触感惊奇。他张张嘴，想问但丁是不是又在捉弄自己，却担心哽咽的声带暴露内心的动摇和不知所措。

蛋糕已经自己打开了包装，露出蓬松湿润的蛋糕体和甜蜜的糖浆，他应该被妆点上足量的奶油，只用轻轻挤压就会溢出来流得到处都是。没有人会拒绝蛋糕，尼禄也是一样。对于第一次品尝蛋糕的人来说但丁这块足够甜也足够软，气孔绵密，适宜入口。虽然尼禄挤奶油的姿势和技术都糟糕至极，但是质量非常不错，足够取悦但丁，他在这方面一向不怎么挑剔。被塞满了新鲜奶油的但丁看起来心情很好，嘴角又向往常一样翘了起来，尼禄却有点难过，不仅仅是为自己初次表现糟糕的技术，更因为但丁露出这个表情的时候，往往意味着他又要走了。

留下来或者带我走吧。尼禄听到脑袋里的声音吵闹得令人耳膜发疼，他想不通为什么这个男人要一次又一次地给予他离别的痛苦。但丁听不到小孩脑袋里的聒噪，他低着头把皮带一根根扣回去，脸上的潮红还没有褪去，闻起来还带着汗水和精液的味道。他向尼禄伸出手，尼禄以为他又要揉乱他的头发，那只手掌却只是在他的肩膀上拍了拍，停留片刻，就像拂走一片灰尘。

他依旧怀着小小的失落抱紧了但丁，颈窝被参差不齐的胡茬扎得麻痒，但是他舍不得热乎乎的呼吸在脖子上喷洒下来的感觉。在面对但丁的事情上他这些年都没什么长进，一样的苦闷、莽撞又不知所措，辛辣而热烈，像薄荷味的胡椒。他猜不到但丁想要什么，只能把自己能给他的全部塞进他怀里。

尼禄学着但丁那样笨拙地用魔力凝出一朵蓝色的玫瑰花，或许那个人会更喜欢红色，但他实在做不出红色的了。这这朵理应不存在于世界上的玫瑰会在明天第一缕阳光照进来的时候破碎成淡蓝色的魔力光点然后消失不见，与尼禄不为人知的小小嫉妒一样，在但丁宿醉醒来的那一刻烟消云散。


End file.
